


Of Godliness

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble!War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stutters. Remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Godliness

Lengthy ligature flexes and uncoils, radiating energy that both calms and energizes him as the corrupted format of his code pieces itself back together, rejuvenated, reborn. Vint knows this well, the inevitable decomposition of his very being, expanding and contracting, weightless, before coalescing into a single point, shuddering from labour pains.

He stutters. Remembers.

His core is hot, his system releasing a wave of coolant to suppress impending overload. The clinical feeling is eclipsed by the knowledge that he was touched, all too briefly, by a being so much more than he’d ever imagined.

Vint closes his eyes. Prays.

 _User_.


End file.
